


4 Times Ed and Darulio Get Intimate With Each Other

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: I mainly wrote this because I was bored, M/M, So yeah there you go lmfao, and because my guy best friend (also named Seth) goes crazy for fanfics with Ed and Darulio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed and Darulio get a little bit intimate…or a lot.
Relationships: Darulio/Ed Mercer
Kudos: 1





	1. Physical

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have written a fanfic with Ed and Darulio in it, but I haven’t posted it due to a few reasons. 
> 
> One: it is mpreg so I’m afraid what’ll happen if I post it.
> 
> Two: it’s not that good. 
> 
> And three: I don’t know if y’all are interested in a fanfic of Ed pregnant with Darulio’s child. So yeah, that is all. 
> 
> By the way, I suck at writing smut lmfao.

1\. Physical

Ed Mercer was in love. He was blushing and smiling so much, that he couldn't wait for his shift to be over. He was in the mess hall, eating at his usual spot and a familiar face showed up.

"Hey, you." It was Darulio, who had a plateful of vegetables and fruit. He also had a turkey burger.

"Hi." Ed waved at him, kissing him. They made out for a few minutes and then went to eat their lunch. Once they were done, they began talking and laughing about stuff that were going on. 

"That is too cute for words. You must be proud that day." Darulio laughed. Ed shrugged and blushed, drinking his smoothie.

"Speaking about being proud of oneself, would you like to be in my quarters after our shifts are over?" He asked him.

"Sure. What's the occasion?" He answered. 

"I think we should do it again." He told him, referring to sex. 

"Oh, that." He looked down, chuckling to himself. 

"Yeah. Whaddya say?" Ed grinned, holding Darulio's hand. 

"I'll be gladly to do so." He kissed him. Once they were out of the mess hall, they went to their stations. Ed sat in his chair at the bridge.

"Captain, we need to stop by Caccuiria." Bortus told him. Ed didn't hear him. He was smiling a lot more than before. 

"Ed!" Kelly said, snapping her fingers together. She rolled her eyes, getting annoyed by him. 

He got up and went to the science station and saw Darulio there. He was working on something. Ed pretended he was going to faint and fell to the ground. 

"Ed, are you okay?" Darulio asked him, catching his fall.

"I am now." He answered, kissing him some more. That day, Ed and Darulio were holding each other’s hands, going to the simulator. The simulation was a sunset at a waterfront park. 

“This is beautiful.” Ed smiled, kissing Darulio on the cheek. 

“I know you love sunsets so I figured why not one from Earth.” He answered, stroking his hair.

“And it’s from Martha’s Vineyard. You know me pretty well.” 

“Well, I don’t like to brag, but–“ 

“Darulio, I want you inside of me.” 

“You sure?”

“Positive.” 

After sometime to think about it, Darulio agreed it was best that he and Ed do have sex. They continued walking around the waterfront park and laughed some more. That night, Ed and Darulio were having sex, thrusting and moaning.

"Ohh, goddd!" Ed moaned. 

"Now, that's what a sweet taste of Retepsian cum tastes like." Darulio smirked. Ed was sweating so much from the intense sex, that he felt his legs shaking. 

"Darulio, I need some moreee!" Ed whimpered, holding his shoulders. 

"You got it, my love.” He kissed him, giving him a rim job. Ed kept on panting and moaning some more, looking up with a smile on his face.


	2. Spiritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Darulio try to understand each other’s religious views, but when Ed tells him he’s an atheist, they get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to write! I had to make sure I understood the spiritual aspect of the intimacy, otherwise, it wouldn’t be right. So yeah, hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!

2\. Spiritual

Ed went to Darulio's quarters one day and saw him on the ground, folding his hands. It appeared that he was praying, but Ed wasn't sure if he was praying or not. "Hey, handsome." He greeted him. 

"What do you want, Ed?" He said, focusing. 

"I just wanted to say hi and ask you if you're interested in a date." He told him. 

"Right now, I'm in the middle of praying to my God." He answered. Ed didn't know Retepsians had a God, yet alone, he didn't see Darulio as a religious person. Perhaps, things do exist for a reason, but Ed shrugged it off. 

"You have a god?" He said, flabbergasted. 

"Yes, and I'm thanking him for my life and how he's always been there for me." Darulio explained to him. "Ed, do you have a god as well?" He asked. 

"To be honest, I don't believe in him." He answered, telling him how humans have different religions and what they do. "In short, I am an atheist." Ed finished. 

"Wow." Darulio said, not amazed. 

"Why that 'wow.'?" He asked, getting angry.

"Why on earth would you not believe in God?" He said calmly, trying not to yell. 

"Scientific reasons." He gritted his teeth. A moment of silence appeared, as Ed and Darulio didn't say anything to each other. 

"Bullshit." Darulio spat.

"What?" Ed glared at him. 

"You being an atheist is bullshit." 

"It is not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Darulio, quit being an asshole!"

"Get your ass out of my quarters, this instant!"

"Fine!" 

Ed left Darulio's quarters and stomped to the bridge, sitting in his chair with a huff. He had better things to do, rather than screaming at him for his stupidity. Gordon was talking about his childhood and how he was a jock, mostly to fit in. 

"Hey, Ed. What's your favorite childhood memory?" He asked him. 

"The one where I pushed Dusty Baker to the wall and broke his skull." He answered, feeling his head. It was obvious he was lying, but didn't want anyone to know. Not even Kelly. 

"Ed, are you sure that's what happened?" She asked. 

"Yes." He sighed. 

"Well, look on the bright side, at least he's probably retarded." Gordon laughed. Ed tried not to get angry at him for saying that statement, knowing that type of language or derogatory comments can get him off duty. 

"Yes." Ed fake laughed. 

"Captain, we have to stop by Moclus." Bortus told him. 

"It's not another baby thing, right?" He said. 

"No." He responded.

"Oh, I know. It's time for your Ja'loja." He guessed.

"No. We're seeing my parents and I'm inviting all of you to meet them." He explained. 

"Does this mean we'll have to have a date?" Gordon asked. 

"Yes, Lieutenant." Bortus assured him.

"I'm way better at knowing Moclans than you, sir!" He taunted Ed, making him laugh a tiny bit. 

"Good for you." He smiled a little. He looked at his pad and began laughing. He was reading something and it made him laugh more each time he read that part. Later that day, in the mess hall, Ed was eating and he saw Darulio, eating alone and looking at his pad. 

"Ed, what are you looking at?" Gordon asked him, joining along.

"No one." He answered, continuing to eat his pasta. He was blushing at this point, trying not to smile. 

"No." Gordon spat his drink.

"What?" Ed said.

"It's Darulio, right?" He said, swallowing his burger.

"Shut up." He blushed more. 

"Ed likes Darulio!" He taunted. 

"Stop it!" He was beginning to get angry.

"Ed likes Darulio!" He continued.

"I demand you to stop it, Gordon!" He told him.

"Ed and Darulio sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang.

"Lieutenant Malloy, in my office this instant!" He shouted very angrily and the entire crew looked at him. Once Gordon was done with what he did, he and Ed went to his office and they both took a seat. 

"Ed, I can explain." Gordon said, laughing nervously. 

"Don't talk to me, you selfish prick." Ed sighed. 

"What'd I do?" He asked. 

"You know better than that! By embarrassing me in front of my crew and acting like some kid in grade school!" He screamed. 

"Ed, listen to me–" He was about to say but got cut off. 

"No, you listen to me. Gordon, what you did was also very humiliating and worse, you treat my relationship with Darulio as if we can't be together." He finished.

"Well, he's a disgusting piece of shit." Gordon reminded him. 

"How so?" Ed inhaled. 

"His pheromones made Kelly cheat on you and his behavior for that is unexplainable! Did you even think he would change after what he done?" He explained. 

"He has changed! Darulio told me he's had feelings for me ever since we met and I began having feelings for him as well after our session." Ed said. 

"What session?" Gordon asked. It took time for him to realize what Ed meant. "You didn't. Ed, do you realize Darulio's done!" He shouted. 

"Yeah." He looked down, smiling a lot. 

"Ed, this isn't a joke! He's possessed you with his pheromones and is making you lovey dovey towards him." Gordon slapped him. Ed kissed him on the lips and bit his lip. "Oh my god. I'm out of here." He walked out. 

That day, the crew made it to Moclus with their dates involved. Ed and Darulio, Kelly and Gordon, John and Talla, and Claire and Isaac, who turned into a human. While in Bortus's parents home, Ed and Darulio were in the porch, making out. 

"Ed, I know we haven't spoken much after you told me you're an atheist." Darulio said. 

"I was trying to be honest." He told him. 

"I know. And I felt like an idiot for getting angry about it and thinking atheism was bullshit." He clarified. 

"Well, I was wondering."

"Go on."

"You can teach me religion from Retepsia and I can teach you some Humans have." 

Darulio took the time to think about it. A few minutes later, he made up his mind and agreed on it. “Ed, I am so happy that we can make this work. I love you so much.” He placed his hands on his sides.

“Come here, you sexy blue skinned baby.” He gushed, as they both made out some more.


	3. Mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Darulio have been seeing each other more and more as time goes by, but it is causing some problems as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this fanfic is almost over. Afterwards, I’m going to take a break from writing fanfics for The Orville, just until I get inspiration. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter ❤️

3\. Mental

Ed and Darulio were in a simulation of Venice, Italy, as they had two glasses of Vino and Focaccia bread. The air was sunny and the view was just perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

"Ed?" Darulio said, clearing his throat. 

"Yeah?" Ed answerered, gushing at him. 

"What do you think of the place?" He asked him. He was staring at him so much, that he couldn't focus on what Darulio said.

"It's beautiful, just like you." Ed held his hands, as they both rubbed each other's noses. 

"I made this for you." He handed him a box. Ed opened it and it was a bar necklace.

"Darulio, I don't know what to say." He smiled, tears running down his cheeks. 

"It's beautiful, right?" Darulio said, putting the chain on for him.

"It is now." He kissed him passionately. Once they finished their lunch, Ed laid down on Darulio's lap. He's never been in love like this for so long, and it's making him glow. 

Retepsians don't glow, however. The only way for them to feel in love is when they stop squirting blue liquid from their foreheads. Ed took a nap and Darulio placed the picnic blanket around him and kissed him, which made him smile. 

"Keyali to Captain. Come to Deck C. Vloogi is here." Talla said from the com. Ed was too busy sleeping and Darulio answered. 

"He's currently taking a beauty nap, so he can't be disrupted." He told her. 

"Sorry about that, Darulio. But the Captain has to be here right away." She explained. 

"I'll be there." Ed woke up groggily, walking to where he was needed, only to fall afterwards. 

"Are you alright?" Darulio asked. 

"Yeah. No biggie." He answered, getting up and kissed him. Ed synthesized a bowl of water and splashed it onto his face, making him wide awake. He made it to Deck C and met up with Vloogi. His species are bright green with orange scales and had a serpent like tongue.

"Captain Mercer, are you alright?" Vloogi asked.

"Yes. I just woke up from a nap." He answered, shaking and shivering from the cold water. 

They began talking and Darulio passed by, putting his shoulders around Ed. That day, Ed was in his office, looking at some of the paperwork and the door chimed.

"Come in!" He exclaimed, letting Talla in. "Talla, what are you doing here?” He asked her. 

“Captain, when Vloogi was talking, you didn’t seem to object that Darulio was all over you.” She told him. 

“He’s my boyfriend, what am I supposed to do?” He smiled, playing with his necklace and smiling like a lovesick teenager. 

“Tell him to be professional. That’s all.” She crossed her arms. 

“Mmm…okay.” He nodded, skipping out of his office like a kid, his smile bigger than it is. Ed made it to the science lab and found Darulio there. 

“Ed, what are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Come to my quarters after your shift is over. I have a surprise for you.” He grinned.

“I can’t.” He told him, holding his hands.

“Yeah, right.” He smirked, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Ed, listen. I need to focus on my work and so do you. I mean we have–“ Darulio was about to say but cut off by Ed making out with him. He placed his hand on his chest and they continued making out until Issac entered. 

“Captain, I need a word with you.” He said.

“Can’t it wait? I’m busy here.” Ed waved his hand around. 

“It’s urgent.” He assured him. 

“Okay. Meet you in the mess hall later?” He asked Darulio.

“Deal.” He smiled, kissing him back. Ed and Isaac went to talk in the hall. 

“Sir, Dr. Finn told me that she wants to take us to a private holiday with us two. Do you know any good places on Earth that are appropriate?” Isaac asked him.

“Have you two considered going to Bora Bora? It’s very beautiful and small. Perfectly fine for you guys.” He smiled. 

“Thanks, Captain. I’ll talk to Dr. Finn about it.” He answered, going to sick bay. 

“Great job, my love.” Darulio smiled as well, kissing Ed on the lips. 

“God, I love you so much.” He placed his hands on the back of his head, laying his head on his chest as well. That day, Ed and Darulio were eating in the mess hall and watched some of the crew sing. 

“This is a song I like to dedicate this to my loving partner, Captain Mercer.” Darulio announced, about to start singing Over The Rainbow by Me First and The Gimme Gimmes. He danced to it and sang very off key, but managed to make a lot of laughter with the song choice. 

Once he finished, he dropped the microphone and screamed in it, making more laughter then before. Ed ran up to Darulio and they both began kissing each other passionately as everyone stared at them in awe. That night, Ed was watching The Office from the United Kingdom and laughed it. The door chimed and it was Kelly. 

“Ed, we need to have a talk.” She said, crossing her arms. 

“What’s this about?” He asked, synthesizing two glasses of Xeleyan rum.

“Talla and Isaac told me that you’ve been spending time with Darulio and frankly, it’s getting annoying.” She told him. 

“How so?” He didn’t quite get it. 

“You’ve been constantly all over him, when you made it clear that you hate him.” She reminded him, getting angry.

“I so don’t need to hear this.” Ed rolled his eyes, about to walk out.

“Listen to me, Ed! Darulio is in heat and you should know that!” She shouted. 

“I’m not listening!” He sang, covering his ears.

“Edward Mercer, quit acting like a child!” She demanded. Ed continued acting like this and went to Darulio’s quarters. He went upstairs and slept in his bed.

“Ed, what are you doing here?” He asked groggily. 

“Go back to sleep.” He shushed him, kissing his chest and falling asleep afterwards.


	4. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is upset that Kelly has moved on from him, and the only person who can help him get over this heartbreak is Darulio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness this fanfic is over. I hope y’all enjoyed it (or not). Feel free to let me know what you thought about this chapter or the fic itself.

4\. Emotional 

"Ed, what's wrong?" Darulio asked him as he was crying and sniffing. Even though they're no longer together, they still managed to be good friends and told each other stuff. 

"It's Kelly. She's with someone else now." He sobbed, staring at his blue eyes. Ed was crying so much, hugging Darulio as he felt a huge wave of jealousy and heartbreak in him. 

"Ed, I'm so sorry." He apologized, allowing him to sit in the couch. 

"Worst part is that it's too late. I can't even be with her anymore because she's moved on from us for good." He cried some more. The door chimed and it was Gordon. 

"Hey, Darulio. I was wondering if you and Ed would like to play pirates with me?" He asked.

"Gordon, I'm glad you asked, but Ed is in an emotional wreck right now." He told him. 

"What happened?" He said, curious to know the answer. 

"Kelly is with someone else now and that broke his heart." He explained. Ed didn't want anyone to see him, especially like this. Gordon went up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I need to be alone." Ed sniffed, wiping his tears. He got up and left Darulio's quarters, taking a walk. He passed the mess hall and had more tears in his eyes than before.

"Captain, is everything alright?" Claire asked him. 

"I'm in a constant state of heartbreak." He broke down in tears again.

"I see. Come to my office and we'll have a chat about it." She assured him and he followed her to sick bay. They made it there and Ed took a seat. "Sir, when you described your heartbreak as constant, what did you mean exactly?" Claire said, handing Ed the box of tissues. 

"Well, it goes like this. Me and Darulio broke up because we both decided to stay as friends. Afterwards, I went to Kelly's quarters to ask her out on a date and I saw her with another man and they were kissing and I stormed off, crying." He explained to her, wiping his eyes. 

"Ed, you were right that you're dealing with heartbreak. It's going to be alright. Try to not let it affect you while working and everything will be fine." Claire assured him. That day, Ed was in his quarters, reading a book and Darulio stopped by to see him. 

"Hey." He said and sat down in the couch.

"Hi." He looked at him, putting his book away.

"I really love you, Ed. More than anyone else in the universe." Darulio placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. 

"I love you too, but I think I want to wait until I'm ready to be in a relationship again." He told him.

"That's fine by me." He smiled. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Are you seriously kidding me!" Ed shouted, getting upset. 

"What’s wrong?” Darulio asked. 

“Everything is the fucking matter!” He screamed, more tears onto his face. 

“Ed, just calm down.” He assured him as he began crying all over again. 

“Nobody loves me and I’m going to die alone.” He sobbed. 

“That’s not true.” He told him, holding his hands. He explained to Ed why he’s the most lovable person in the galaxy and after quite sometime, he then realized it all along. He grabbed Darulio by his collar and kissed him passionately. “What was that for?” He asked. 

“You’re the reason why I’m not giving up on love and if anything, I am in love with you.” Ed grinned. 

“Ed, I don’t know what else to say.” Darulio looked down, his skin turning more blue. Similar to how humans blush. 

“Just admit it to get it over with.” He bit his lip flirtatiously. 

“I love you too, Ed Mercer.” He kissed him, then watching a movie together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me kudos for this chapter, and don’t forget to let me know in the comments what y’all thought! ❤️


End file.
